clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacques Devecter
Jacques is Austin's older brother. He is also Austin's secretary. However, he is lazy, and a slacker. Not only that, but he has no conscience and embezzles his younger brother's money and steals. Despite that, he is generally regarded as good. Also, he is a Minister of Economic Affairs in East Pengolia. Background Early Life Jacques was born in Pengolia, a year before Austin. However, he wasn't a general normal Khanz. He disliked fish slapping (to the horror of his parents) and generally talked about how Penghis Khan was "outdated and a terrible ruler." His parents freaked out and sent him to school, where he failed in the fish slapping class, excelled at being grumpy, and was unusually smart. When his younger brother was born, he despised his younger brother. His younger brother was a perfect Khanz. Grumpy, agressive, and a great fish slapper. He gradually became less noticed, and left home quickly. Unluckily, he was pressed into Penghis Khan's service to be a servant. This didn't go well. He was banished from Pengolia within a week of this, and left the country angrily. Adulthood He spent several years in Eastshield, getting dead end jobs and working at fast food joints and Pizza Parlors. However, one day he got a call from his younger brother. Amazingly, his younger brother needed his help. Jacques was always good at computers, and Austin...like any other Khanz...was awful at that. Jacques got a job working his computer, getting files on targets, and making Austin's resumes. Jacques gradually grew deceitful and started embezzling Austin's money and spending it. Unluckily for him, Austin decided he needed a secretary so he could get more money. Jacques, unluckily, got hired. Now Jacques spends most of his time working for Austin in his office. However, recently he got a better outlook on life. He went to East Pengolia and realized that it was where he wanted to live his life. After that, he lives there but still works for Austin, managing his files and sending things to him through a EPF Phone (That he stole.). Involvement Jacques is Austin's impartial secretary and works for him. He also is a thief-and good with computers. Now, he lives in East Pengolia and is a minister to the ruler of East Pengolia. Also, he is much friendlier now, but still has no conscience and is generally lazy. However, he still is useful to Austin, and friendly to his family in East Pengolia. Talents Jacques is fairly talented, like Austin8310. *He is amazing at technology. This is highly abnormal. *Ironically, he is good at cooking. *He is fairly smart. *He is strong, like Austin. *Also, he is great at pickpocketing and stealing. (Not much of a surprise.) *Strangely, he is good at politics. Weaknesses coming soon, k? Trivia *He is related to Austin8310. *He is the oldest of Austin's siblings. *Ironically, he plays the piano. *Also, he is an stargazer and a daydreamer. *He has a family, unlike any of his brothers. *He is dark blue, and wears a black coat. *He hides his square eyes with glasses. Almost nobody realizes that he's a Khanz. *He used to steal from Austin. Austin was not smart enough to realize this. See also * Austin8310 * West Pengolia * East Pengolia * Penghis Khan * Khanz Penguin Category:Characters Category:family of Austin8310